Right way up
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: A short one about what might have happened to Jake Moon after he left the square - please read and review


This is a Jake Moon one shot fic, set after he left the square, what might have happened to him. Hope you like it, please review!

**Right way up.**

Jake Moon stared out of the window, watching the rain cascade down the window outside, the gutters really needed some attention he thought. He smiled as he caught sight of a figure making a dash from the car to the side door of the pub, the one that led upstairs, to his new life. His mind drifted back to how it all started.

"_Jake Moon?" the two men faced Jake as he left the club, Scarletts on Albert square for good. Leaving behind his demons, both real and imagined. His only sadness was that his brother Danny could not be by his side._

"_Yes?" Jake tried not to betray his nerves, this could end very badly for him, depending on who they are._

"_We would like to speak to you about the disappearance of Ruby Allen" Jake stepped into the car; he knew this could destroy all his plans._

"Usual?" he asked

"Aye lad" came the reply, Colin was one of the country pubs regulars, a craggy faced farmer who brought the sweet aroma of cow shed with him, his faithful collie, Nip wagged her tail as Jake poured the hand drawn real ale from the barrel, and took down a packet of pork scratchings for Nip. Jake shook the coins in his hand on the way to the till; glancing at the clock, half past three, his bar maid, Aileen would be in at six to take over. The farmer sipped beer thoughtfully, as Jake sat on the bar stool at the hatch of the bar, opening the paper he read bits and pieces of local news, some fence posts had been stolen, a herd of sheep had run riot down the local town high street, Jake already knew, he'd had to walk the three miles to the nursery from where he had abandoned the car, terrified of being late. His mind drifted again as he flicked through the paper.

"_So you do not know the whereabouts of Miss Allen?" the police officer asked the same question again, differently phrased._

"_For the 10__th__ time, NO!" replied Jake "I wound up my affairs over the past few days and was just leaving when you asked me to come and `help` with your enquiries, Ruby Allen is a spoilt brat who is probably sunning herself on some beach far from here spending her inheritance, I haven't seen her, nor do I intend to"_

"_Quite a co-incidence, Ruby goes missing and shortly after you leave Walford, planning to join her?"_

"_No" Jake ground his teeth "Ruby and I had a brother sister relationship, I looked after her, or tried to"_

"_We heard a rumour that you have some not so brotherly feelings for Ruby" the police officer raised a quizzical eyebrow._

"_That was a ridiculous idea Ruby got into her head, totally untrue, the only feelings I have for Ruby Allen now are contempt and pity"_

"_Very well" the officer exhaled and sat back "You are free to go, but please forward us your new address, we may need to speak to you again, and we have your mobile number" _

_Like hell, thought Jake he grabbed his bag, with its precious contents, the contents of the safe of the club and his means to start a new life. Jake left the police station, turning his collar up against the cold, trying to decide which way to go he reflected it didn't really matter, he would end up where he ended up._

_Jake arrived at London Kings Cross station, looking around him. He bought a one way ticket to Edinburgh and climbed on the train, settling back for a long journey._

Jake rubbed the fridge door with the cloth, he hated cleaning but at least this was his own, he kept the place clean and well decorated, welcoming for locals and visitors. He marvelled at the random decision that had caused him to get off the train where he did, taking a bus from outside the station at York into the back of beyond, finally getting off the bus in the dark and cold in this tiny village, and staying in this very pub, the one he would come to own and treasure, for once in his life Jake Moon had landed on his feet, although it hadn't seemed so that night, laying in a cold, damp and dark bedroom.

"Hi Jake!" Aileen was cheerful as ever "You can go and get your tea now!" she took off her coat and hung it up walking behind the bar.

"Thanks Aileen" Jake replied "You ok?" a courtesy, his mind was already on getting upstairs to his home and family.

"Fine thanks!" she replied "See you at kicking out time!" she smiled brightly, turning to serve some customers that had followed her in.

Jake left through the pub's main entrance, taking a look round as he always did, seeing the fire burning merrily in the grate, taking in the cosy atmosphere, the deep seats and polished tables. It never failed to amaze Jake that he had created this, and made it pay – well. He had had his doubts that it would, after refurbishing the bed and breakfast rooms and kitchen area to a luxurious flat, and ripping the bar out totally changing the look on the inside. It had proved profitable, the locals visited regularly and visitors flocked to the pub, after the addition of a state of the art kitchen downstairs, the food side had taken off, good, nourishing home cooked food which locals and tourists enjoyed most days of the week. Jake headed for the door of the flat, out of the front doors of the pub, something he was glad he had changed, it gave him a sense of leaving work and going home he wouldn't have if he just walked up the stairs behind the bar.

Jake unlocked the door, almost being bowled off his feet as a large golden retriever dog flew down the stairs to greet him, her body wriggling in delight as she greeted her master. Jake laughed "C'mon you silly old thing!" he fussed the dog, moving aside as he climbed the stairs, the dog bounding up after him.

He surveyed the neat perfection of the kitchen, the oven on, delicious smells wafting into the air, the dishwasher gurgled away to itself, a bottle of red wine from the bar stood breathing on the counter, kept company by two sparkling glasses.

Jake moved to the lounge, smiling tiredly at the complete devastation that met him, the dog brought him a child's shoe wagging her tail so hard her whole body moved from side to side. Toy cars, paper, crayons and small clothes littered the floor, Jake started to tidy up, putting everything in its place, giving the dog some squashed cheese sandwiches he found in the playpen.

"Dad,Dad,Dad,Daaad!" Jake looked round as a baby toddled out of the bedroom door in the hall, and towards him.

"Hello baby!" Jake smiled and lifted the small girl aloft, smelling the aroma of freshly bathed baby and the faint traces of his wife's perfume, he buried his face in the child's dark curly hair, so much like Danny's, the baby had been named after her late uncle, Jake's tribute. He had never thought he would love another person so deeply and unconditionally, but the emotions he felt the day baby Danni had arrived had overwhelmed him, and still did every time he saw her.

"Hey babe" Jake's wife sauntered towards him, kissing him on the cheek earning herself a slap and a shriek of annoyance from the baby "Daddy mine!" she hollered "Daddy mine!"

"Yes ok, daddy yours" she smiled taking Jakes free hand "For now" she added, Taylor Moon continued to the kitchen warming the baby's bottle, "Jake can you put her to bed? I'll bring the bottle through"

"Come on little legs" Jake said to the baby "Bed time!"

"No!" Danni protested "Daddy play!"

"Daddy play tomorrow" he smiled trying to free her clinging hands from his shirt as he lowered her into her cot "Bokkle!" she demanded a frown creasing her smooth face.

"It's here!" Taylor entered the baby's room handing her the bottle, the child laid on her front, sucking at the bottle, eyes drooping.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams" Jake bent to kiss her, Taylor pulled the covers over the baby's back, they both left the room, the nightlight mobile throwing animal shapes onto the walls. Taylor closed the door softly and smiled at Jake moving into his open arms.

"Good day?" he asked

"Wet!" she replied "Dinner is in the oven, I'm just going to check the horses, will you sort it out?"

Jake sat at the table, hearing the door open and his wife come in, scolding the dog for shaking mud everywhere, she removed her coat and came upstairs, washing her hands Jake was glad he could support her hobby, expensive as it was, of show jumping. She looked cold and vulnerable, her hair escaping from it's clip, he thought she looked amazing and felt grateful again to the fate that had brought her here to work with him, a newly qualified chef she had designed the kitchen, and helped him build it. The food she cooked brought in at least half of the takings.

He approached her as she dried her hands, encircling her waist with his arms; she turned to face him, and kissed him. Jake thought of the thriving business below, his wonderful home, gorgeous wife and the sleeping innocence that was his daughter and thought to himself, yes, Jake Moon had definitely landed on his feet.


End file.
